Forever
by yintotheyang
Summary: A Jolu one-shot about their current story. Based off the Rascal Flatts song, Forever.


A/N - Okay, this is my first attempt at a one-shot based off of a song. This song is called _Forever_ by Rascal Flatts. I probably listened to it twelve times today because it reminded me of Jolu and I decided I had to write this. The ending is left open a little and I haven't decided if there would be another part. I kind of like leaving what happens next to the imagination. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this and please leave a review!

**Forever**

_I miss you so much_

_Your light, your smile, your way_

_And everything about us_

Johnny found himself at the Overlook. After everything he had gone through in the last few weeks, he wanted to be alone. Feel the fresh air. Who was he kidding? He wanted to feel closer to her. He could still remember kissing her here like it was yesterday. He could remember everything about her, right down to the number of freckles on her shoulder.

He remembered all of the little things about her and he missed them terribly. He felt guilty for missing her. Johnny knew he was to blame for losing her. He was the one who had screwed up. He was the one who had lied and left. He was the one who had thrown away the love of his life. He didn't have the right to miss her. To want her back.

He tried to act like it didn't matter to him. Like losing her wasn't the worst thing that had ever happened to him, but it was. He pretended to move on with someone else. To be happy and content with his new lifestyle, but all he wanted was the old one back. He wanted her back. Not that she really left him.

_Though you're gone, you're still here_

_In my heart, in my tears_

_Yeah, you sure left your mark_

_And we were just getting started_

Every where he turned he felt her. She was his heart. She was his everything. He couldn't make a decision without wondering if she would approve. Without wondering if she was in as much pain as he was. He knew she probably wasn't. She was always the strong one. She was probably really moving on with her life while he was going through the motions of his.

He shook his head as tears started to form in his eyes. He remembered the first time he let himself cry in his adult life. He was with his father and his emotions about losing her took him over. But then he was given a second chance and he promised himself that he would never lose her again. And now, not even a year later, he was crying again. He had lost her again and his heart couldn't take it.

His life was nothing without her. Before they had met, he was unhappy, but he wasn't miserable. He didn't miss what he never had. But now that he had been with her, he knew what real happiness was. He knew what he was missing and he hated it. He hated knowing that he had lost her before they could really get started. Before they could have the future they were supposed to have. The one he had dreamed about them having.

_It wasn't long_

_It wasn't long enough together_

_But it was long enough_

_Yeah, it was long enough_

_To last forever_

He wanted more time with her. The taste of a life with her wasn't enough. He needed more time with her. The time he did have with her made an impression. His life was forever changed and he didn't know if it was for better or worse. What he had with her was something he never expected to have and he was thankful for it. But it was also something he missed so much that it broke him. The relationship may have ended physically, but emotionally it never would. It would last forever.

_Sometimes I get so mad_

_I scream and swear at this_

_'Cause this isn't how we planned it_

Lulu wondered around her apartment. She had been doing better without him, but today was a relapse. She had already trashed her own room and the living room was next on her list. Sometimes living in a place that she had spent so much time with him seemed like a mistake. All it took was finding something of his. This time it had been a picture. A picture he had taken of the two of them and written on the back. She didn't know when he had put it in her drawer, but she had found it and gone to pieces. The note said, "in case you ever doubt it, you're the love of my life".

She did doubt it. She had taken a moment and just stared at his smiling face in the picture. Then, she had ripped the picture apart and screamed at the top of her lungs. She cursed the day she ever met him because he made her feel all of the things she feared most. Love was the first one. That one was wonderful while it lasted, but what came next ruined it all. The pain. That wasn't how it was supposed to be. The plan was for them to be together forever. To be in love forever. But that's not how it went.

_I sit here, in a cold room_

_Praying, waiting on you_

_To run back through that door_

_To the way it was before_, _you left_

She hated herself for still loving him. For wishing that he still loved her. She wanted to go back. She wanted to do things over. She wanted to make it work because as much as she wanted to hate him, she couldn't. She couldn't stop herself from loving him. She wanted him back even when she shouldn't. She would hope and pray that maybe he would change his mind. That maybe they could find a way to work through things and start over.

She sat down on the couch in the living room and fixed her eyes on the door. She willed it to open. For him to run in and tell her he knew he had made a lot of mistakes. Tell her that he would do anything to make up for those mistakes. She wanted him to come in and take her in his arms and never let her go again. Like he used to.

He used to always come through the door and find her on the couch. He would walk over, lift her into his arms and carry her to the bedroom, telling her all the things he felt for her without uttering a word. She wanted that back again. She wanted to feel his love again and show him her love for him.

_It wasn't long enough_

_It wasn't long enough together_

_But it was long enough_

_Yeah, it was long enough_

_To last forever_

The time they had together was not enough for Lulu. They had only begun to experience the great life they had planned. She wanted more. She wanted every detail of the life they both promised each other they wanted to come true. She couldn't see her future any other way even though she wasn't with him anymore. Even though their love might not have been enough to hold them, a part of her knew it would never go away. It would last forever.

_I feel cheated (I feel cheated)_

_Defeated (Can't believe it)_

Johnny's feet led him to the Haunted Star. He wanted more time with her. He wanted the life they had together back. He had been stupid and cheated himself out of a perfect life with the woman he loved. He couldn't believe that he had let her go. That he had thrown her away. He didn't know where to go next in his life. He had no direction without her.

_Can't believe that you're gone (You're gone, you're gone)_

_Oh it was wrong (So wrong)_

Lulu's feet led her to the Haunted Star. She wanted to drown in her memories of him. She couldn't believe that they had ended up this way. Apart. This was not how it was supposed to be. This was the wrong ending to the story. They should have been happy. Their love should have been enough to make it work.

_It wasn't long enough, it wasn't long enough_

Johnny walked in and sat at the piano.

_It wasn't long enough, no, it wasn't long enough_

Lulu walked in and her heart started racing.

_It wasn't long enough together (Together)_

Maybe things weren't over yet.

_But it was long enough_

_Yeah, it was long enough_

_To last, to last forever_

Johnny felt her presence and turned in his seat. Lulu took a cautious step forward. Neither knew what came next, but both were sure of one thing: their life together would last forever in their hearts.

And they were both hoping it would last forever in reality too.


End file.
